1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to negative electrode active material, methods of preparing the same, and a lithium secondary battery including the negative electrode active material.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The recent technology development of and increasing demand for mobile devices have led to high demand for secondary batteries as an energy source. Among secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries having high energy density and high voltage are commercially available and widely used.
In general, a lithium secondary battery is prepared by forming a positive electrode and a negative electrode of a material that intercalate or deintercalate lithium ions and filling an organic electrolyte solution or a polymer electrolyte solution between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
The lithium secondary battery generates electrical energy by oxidation reaction and reduction reaction that occur when lithium ions are intercalated and deintercalated.
As an anode active material of a lithium secondary battery, graphite, a high-capacity silicon-based transition metal oxide, a tin-based transition metal oxide or the like is used.
From these materials, recently, Li4Ti5O12 material has attracted considerable attention as a negative active material of a lithium secondary battery. Since Li4Ti5O12 material is not structurally changed although the lithium secondary battery is repeatedly charged and discharged, and reversible intercalation and deintercalation of Li ions are smoothly occur, Li4Ti5O12 material is one of negative electrode active materials that are very useful to develop large-sized energy storage devices.